Zelda's Love
by Romantic
Summary: A Link and Zelda romance story. Link and Zelda begin dating and open up to each other. Zelda tells him secrets and that have a nice evening together. I decided to make a sweet story that respects all characters.


**Sacred Love**

This is a Link and Zelda story I decide to write for fun. I support Link with everyone and Link goes well with all of his love interests. I'm a huge Final Fantasy fan and write a lot of Final Fantasy fanfiction on my other accounts. I have been a member for years, way back when MSTs were allowed. I have quite a few accounts. I decided to write a Zelda story and see how it goes. I usually write long stories, with 8, 000 words per chapter and over 200,000 words per story. I decided to make this story short. I hope you enjoy it. I wanted to be creative and make a sort of sweet, lovely story. Anyway, here's my story.

Princess Zelda sat down in a chair in her bedroom. Hyrule Castle was sparkling today. Things had returned to normal in Hyrule. Instead of the seven year time cycle repeating itself, a melody was sent to return things to the future and purify the land. Now, Hyrule had returned to normal. The lives lost during the seven years were returned. Zelda allowed Link to enter her castle. He had become a good friend of hers and had visited quite often. Zelda had strong feelings for him, but knew that they couldn't be together. _I wish we could be together_, Zelda thought. The fact was, she knew they were different. There were tons of girls who would love to be with Link. Zelda had been feeling lonely lately. It seemed people were creating rumors about her.

"I wish I could live a normal life.", Zelda said. Zelda looked around. She wished she would have more friends. Link was her friend. She was friendly with that girl, Malon and that other girl, Saria. Zelda wished she could go out into the world and explore. People wouldn't let her out though.

"Zelda, are you alright?", a voice asked.

"Yes, I'm fine.", Zelda replied. People often jumped to conclusions about her. Dozens of rumors were going around about her. She then heard footsteps. _Who could that be? Link?_, Zelda thought.

"Zelda.", Link said, entering.

"Link, how nice to see you.", Zelda said.

"Zelda, I love you.", Link said.

"Link… are you serious?", Zelda asked. _What if he's joking again?_, Zelda thought.

"I'm serious. Now, we'll have to keep our relationship a secret, but I want you to be my girlfriend. I know that we are from completely different social lives and I may have no right to ask, but I don't care!", Link exclaimed.

"Link, I love you too. I'd be honored if you could be my boyfriend. The thing is, how do I know you are serious? What if you're joking? What if this is all a joke?", Zelda asked.

"Why would you think that?", Link asked.

"You tease me all the time, Link. You love to tease me. This could easily be you teasing me, seeing how I'll react.", Zelda said.

Link kissed Zelda. "I'm not the kind of guy who goes around joking like that. Now I'm serious. I've waited forever and an eternity to tell you this.", Link told her.

"Alright. I'll go out with you. I believe you.", Zelda said, grinning. _He really likes me_, Zelda thought, excited.

"Come with me. How about we exit Hyrule Castle and take a stroll around Hyrule?", Link asked seductively.

"That would be perfect, Link.", Zelda replied.

"Take me arm.", Link said.

"Very well then.", Zelda told him, giggling. Zelda linked her arm through Lnik's arm.

"It's funny, me, of all people, with your arm through mine.", Link said, chuckling.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Zelda asked.

"Oh, nothing.", Link said. They walked through Hyrule Castle arm in arm. No stared or stopped them.

"People are going to start rumors.", Zelda said.

"What are you talking about?", Link asked.

"Many people make things up about me. They bully me. If they see me with you, more rumors will start.", Zelda told him.

"It doesn't matter to me. All that matters is that I have you, Zelda.", Link said.

"I guess you're right.", Zelda told him. Link escorted Zelda out of Hyrule Castle. They giggled as they walked through Hyrule and into Hyrule Market.

"Link!", Zelda exclaimed.

"Yes, Zelda?", Link asked.

"Let's go from Hyrule Castle to Lon Lon Ranch.", Zelda said.

"Alright then.", Link told her. They walked across the bridge and soon arrived at Lon Lon Ranch.

"Hello, this is Zelda. May I see Malon?", Zelda asked.

"Surely.", Talon said. Talon was at the head of the Ranch. Malon was Zelda's best friend.

"Zelda, it's so nice to see you.", Malon told her.

"Malon, it's nice to see you, too.", Zelda said.

"I have news to tell you.", Malon said.

"Link, wait here.", Zelda told him.

"Alright, then.", Link said.

"Okay.", Zelda said, Zelda and Malon walked into the ranch.

"I have a boyfriend.", Malon said.

"I have a boyfriend.", Zelda said.

"You too?", Malon asked.

"Wow, at the same time and everything.", Zelda said. _This is nice_, Zelda thought.

"We can go on double dates.", Malon suggested.

"Mine is… Link.", Zelda explained.

"I had a feeling. Mine is a guy named Crieri.", Malon said.

"Here's that guy who moved to Kakoriko Village from Hyrule Market. Link knows him well.", Zelda said.

"Hey, girls.", Link said, entering.

"Link! This is private conversation!", Zelda said.

"Sorry, Zelda. I had to find out what you and Malon were talking about.", Link told them.

"We were having a nice conversation.", Malon said.

"About what?", Link asked.

"Zelda knows.", Malon said.

"About our boyfriends.", Zelda said, blushing.

"So I was involved.", Link said.

"Anyone here?", a voice asked.

"Let's go see who it is.", Zelda said. Zelda and Malon ran to the front of the ranch.

"Hey, Zelda, Malon.", Saria said.

"Saria, you're here", Zelda said.

"It's nice that you can come.", Malon said.

"Yes, now that I can leave the forest.", Saria told them.

"If only Ruto could join us.", Zelda said.

"Ruto has come to accept you, Zelda.", Malon said.

"Malon, you helped me out so much.", Zelda said.

"Zelda, you helped me out.", Malon said.

"I'm so glad things are going well.", Zelda replied. Their had been a rivalry between Zelda and Ruto. Finally, after lots of arguments, Ruto accepted Zelda as a friend.

"Now the four of us can talk.", Malon told her.

"Wait a second, where do I come in?", Link asked.

"I know what you mean.", a man said, entering.

"Is that Creiri?", Zelda asked.

"You guessed it.", Malon said, smiling.

"I knew I knew him.", Zelda said.

"Hey, Zelda, could we have some alone time?", Link asked, winking.

"Alright Link. I hardly get to see anyone.", Zelda said.

"Come here.", Link told her.

"What is it?", Zelda asked.

Link kissed Zelda passionately. "We need some private time.", Link told her.

"Link, you're moving so fast.", Zelda said. _To tell the truth, I'm a bit nervous_, Zelda thought.

"The only reason I'm moving fast is because I'm a bit insecure. I'm worried. I don't want to lose you.", Link said. Link hugged Zelda tightly. "You know how much I love you.", Link said, looking into Zelda's eyes.

"Link, you tease me so much. Now we're going steady. It's just going so fast.", Zelda said.

"I've been in love with you for awhile. I was just so glad we're together and everything.", Link said.

"Hey, now that were together, why don't we go on a date?", Zelda asked.

"That's my job to ask you. Before returning to Hyrule Castle. After going through Lon Lon Ranch, why not stop at Gerudo Valley?", Link asked,

"Link, you know what they think of me there.", Zelda told him. _I wish their opinion of me would change_, Zelda thought. The people at Gerudo Valley had always made assumptions about her. They tend to look down on her because of her lifestyle. Because her family was rich, they assumed she had a certain personality. Much of Hyrule jumped top conclusions about her personality.

"I'll make them accept you.", Link said.

"They won't.", Zelda said, looking down.

Link kissed Zelda. "They will.", Link said. Link tapped Zelda on her head.

"Link, everyone likes you. People judge me based on my family, instead of who I am.", Zelda told him.

"It doesn't matter.", Link said. Link picked up his blue ocarina. As he picked it up, a fairy appeared.

"Hey! Listen!", Navi said.

"Oh no.", Zelda said.

"Yes?", Navi asked.

"Run!", Link exclaimed. Link and Zelda laughed as they ran through the fields as they reached the lake, they laughed.

"Now that… was fun.", Zelda said, giggling.

"Now, let me call Epona.", Link said. Link played a melody on his Ocarina and Epona appeared. "Let's ride.", Link said. Link gently lifted Zelda up onto his horse. He climbed on after her and grabbed the reins. He rode her to Gerudo Valley. They entered together.

"I did the same thing they did.", Zelda said

"What do you mean?", Link asked.

"I prejudged Nabooru. I thought she was a snob before I got to know her. Then I realized she was a nice person. I still feel bad about that.", Zelda said, looking down.

"We all prejudge people. It doesn't matter. No one is perfect. We all make mistakes.", Link said.

"The thing is, I'm Zelda. Malon helps me out. Saria helps me out. Even Ruto, who argues with me does. I wish I could help them out.", Zelda said.

"You've helped out so many people, Zelda.", Link told her.

"I wish that were true. I prejudge people just like everyone.", Zelda said.

"Zelda, I love you just the way you are.", Link told her.

"Thank you, Link.", Zelda said. _I'm glad he accepts me, even though I'm not perfect_, Zelda thought. As they finished riding Epona, they gently went down from the horse.

"This village is so interesting.", Link said.

"They have a high respect for you.", Zelda told him.

"I only had to bend backwards for them to respect me.", Link said.

"I know. I remember you told me that story.", Zelda said, laughing.

"Oh yeah.", Link said.

"I wish I was as carefree as you. I have one boyfriend and three friends. I really wish I could be as well liked as you. I often feel lonely at times. You are such a good boyfriend to me, Link. I'm so glad I have you.", Zelda said. _Link means so much to me_, Zelda thought.

Link kissed Zelda gently. "Don't say another word.", Link told her. They walked through the valley. 'Coem with me.", Link said. Link held Zelda's hand and walked her to Lake Hylia. "I know we've only been going out for a day. But I want to ask you this in case we get separed again.

"What?", Zelda asked.

Link got down on one knee and took out a ring. "Will you marry me?", Link asked.

"Link, are you serious? Or are you teasing me?", Zelda asked.

"Dead serious.", Link said.

"Yes. Yes I will.", Zelda said. Zelda kissed Link. She gently pulled away, shyly.

"This is great! I'm so glad we could live together!", Link said. His face lit up with excitement.

"This has been such a great day. You are such a great boyfriend. You've done so much for me. Is there anything I can do for you?", Zelda asked. _We are engaged_, Zelda thought happily.

Link and Zelda kissed passionately. "You are my treasure, Zelda. You are all I need to be happy.", Link said. Link held Zelda in his arms and gently twirled her around.

"A love like ours might be hard to accept. We are completely different, but we have a special love.", Zelda said.

"A sacred love.", Link told her. Link gently brushed Zelda's hair as he held her hand.

"Link, you have showed me the world. You have taught me the feeling of excitement- the feeling of adventure.", Zelda told him.

"I'm so glad I could do something like that for you. Do you want to return to Hyrule Castle now, or take some time and relax?", Link asked.

"Whatever you want.", Zelda said. Zelda held Link's arm gently. "You are so special to me, you know that?", Zelda asked.

"Of course. You are my light, my love and my wisdom.", Link said. Link gently kissed Zelda. They walked back to Hyrule Castle together, where they would soon spend their lives together.


End file.
